


It Didn't Pass

by PeverellSlytherin



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, There is a death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/pseuds/PeverellSlytherin
Summary: "I love you""It'll pass"That's not how love works, I'm afraid.
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It's been roughly 5 years since the bus stop. 5 years of life. 5 years of accepting, herself and others. 5 years since relationships and those God-awful coping mechanisms.

Claire had gotten her Klare. They had a blast travelling around the world and now live in Los Angeles for the foreseeable future. 

Fleabag had gone back to college, pursued a talent in writing. Apparently people enjoyed her off brand humour. 

She had taken a breath and found a new therapist. She didn't need someone kicking her under her arse anymore. She just needed an ear to talk to, and to cry with. 

Her book royalties helped her expand her cafe to the point that she was able to purchase the grounds and shop itself. She had redecorated and instead of a cafe full of reminders of a tragedy, she filled it with happiness. She would never forget Boo, but she wasn't trying to put herself in a slow grave next to her either. Things were good.

Of course, as it happens, things never stayed good and was never perfect, at least not for forever. And that's how she found herself walking up to a church she had soundlessly promised never to step foot in again.

Of course, her stepmother was as dramatically bland as always. Claire was in agony and she... She was just... there. 

Her father had meant the world to her. Her last remaining safety boat. Her past and present. Except there was no more present for him. He was just gone. 

The sermon was beautiful, of course. No one there expected it to not be. The priest was on his top form. As handsome as ever. As flawed as ever in the most perfect way. He was just him. Always just... him. 

She didn't move from the pew when everyone else left. There would be no burial. He was getting cremated and she was sure her father would be turned into some type of art to be admired... or sold.

That's where the priest found her several hours later. Staring at nothing, remembering everything. Hoping there was something for her father out there. Or nothing. She wasn't sure what was better. 

"I'd say St Peter was quite a man, but I don't think that's why you're staring at him so intently," he said, an apology in his voice. 

She smiled at him, eyes still dull and sadness around her soul. "There's always so many missed opportunities. Missed time. You try to do it all, but the time always adds up in the end. Too much and too little at once."

He nodded, staring at the old saint too, "They say it gets better. That time heals. To have peace knowing they're at peace."

She snorted, "In heaven?" He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face, "In your soul."

She sighed softly and got up, hesitating at the end of the pew and looked at him, "It didnt pass." 

She looked back at the portrait that once ruined their love in this church, his gaze following hers and slowly gaining understanding. "It didnt pass, and I'm not sure it ever will," she turned back up the aisle and walked out the door.

He cleared his throat unsuccessfully, "No, no it didnt."


	2. Forever

Two weeks had passed since her father's funeral. She was getting on with things. She was far from finished with grieving, but she had her support system in her friend, the bank manager, and her therapist, Anne. 

Her usual Chatty Wednesday was just dying down. She was tired, but content. Yes, she would love to have someone to go home to, but she just couldn't be arsed to find someone worth her time. 

She was just sending the last of her bus boys home and getting ready to lock up. The rays of the impending sunset was making a beautiful half circle of hues on the counter top.

The produce of the day were packed up for the local homeless shelter and the tables inside were all packed for the next day.

The bell tolling on the front door of the cafe made her turn around from the counter. For a moment, she could not believe what her eyes were telling her. 

No one would ever believe a fox to just come strolling into a London cafe, but here it was and here she was. She was just about to backwards climb her own counter top when she saw him sitting calmly at one of the tables outside. 

Of fucking course it was one of his. She didn't quite understand why, but she made her way past the fox, and sat down opposite him. "Are they going to start following me too?"

He snorted, "No, I think the foxes will calm down from now on actually." She raised her eyebrow, bemused, "And why is that?"

He sighed and looked up at the now very visible sunset, "Because you were right. It never passed. And I don't want it to." 

His beautifully blinding smile came out in full force, all his boyish charm intact. She couldn't help but stare, she did try, but the attraction wasn't all physical. It was in the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he sat. 

"I don't want it to pass either, so where does that leave us?" He scratched his head and gave a little amused laugh, "Well, I transfer out of the catholic church into a newer church down the street." 

He did a little nervous giggle at her look, "Well, if you'd have me, of course." She had not wanted to do a look-in-the-camera-moment since she decided to be a better her, but it was so tempting now, "If I'll have you?"

He gave her a hopeful smile and slid something towards her. At a closer inspection, it was his clerical collar. "If you want me, you can have me. Forever. And if the only thing you wanted was defined by that collar, well you have that too."

She smiled at the collar in her hands, "Forever." 

Inside, the fox slept soundly.


End file.
